


The Wham

by OoYUKINIIoO



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Boy, Daddy Kink, Kinky Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoYUKINIIoO/pseuds/OoYUKINIIoO
Summary: Wade le enseña su juguete favorito a Peter.





	

∞ **Título** : "The Wham "

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** M

∞ **Advertencia:** Kink sex

∞ **Resumen:** Wade le enseña su juguete favorito a Peter.

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Earned it**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Peter se retuerce en la cama, con la panza llena de coca cola Zero de lata y frituras pringles compradas en el seven eleven dos cuadras abajo. Piensa en ponerse una alarma en el teléfono sobre comer a tiempo el almuerzo porque podría morir de hambre e ir directo por la comida chatarra que le atrofia los intestinos pero que parece tan buena idea en ese momento que se gasta dos dólares y veinticinco centavos, si le suma la goma de mascar tutsi fruta que siempre trae en el bolsillo y que realmente no la come pero forma parte de las mil cosas que rondan por los bolsillos pequeños de su mochila, y que le echa en falta cuando entra al apartamento de Brooklyn los viernes por la tarde.

Estira su mano hacia el unicornio comprado en Costco con una tarjeta de crédito de un banco extranjero y lo abraza, para darse fuerzas y no rodar de un solo movimiento, y de paso patear a Wade que está a su espalda, inclinado de manera poco cómoda y con su cara casi enterrada en su trasero. Peter lleva un short diminuto porque se ha manchada con coca Zero los pantalones y Deadpool ha corrido a la habitación por un conjunto deportivo que parece comprado en una sex-shop, a pesar de tener bordado la marca Nike en una esquinita en una naranja fosforescente que resalta en la tela de microfibra negra.

Peter no se ha opuesto porque sabe cuánto es que a Wade le hace ilusión cuando el usa las cosas extraña que le compra y porque vamos, el tipo le ha hecho taquitos cuando él se ha quejado en voz alta que los pringles ya no le llenan como antes. Así que ahí están, echados sobre la cama, con Wade poniéndole crema de cereza en las piernas por puro capricho y él tratando de enfocar sus ojos sobre la pantalla de la T.V con VH1 pasando clásicos de los ochentas. George Michael se mueve en un escenario con un suéter inmenso que tiene escrito "THE WHAM!" en una leyenda que hace alusión a su propia banda que era ligeramente más popular en esos años de lo que ahora lo es el pop comercial con un colombiano tomando el lugar de Pitbull en duetos de los que Wade se queja, porque Maluma es bueno, pero no tanto como el clásico "Ya tu sabe" que le hace sonreír cuando van algún bar latino de la zona sur.

Peter respinga, con su barbilla enterrada en el lomo del unicornio cuando las manos desnudas de Wade llegan a los pliegues de Short, justo debajo de las nalgas y comienzan a hacer círculos, sacude la cabeza, estirando la pierna. George alcanza un agudo casi imposible con su "Wake up before you go-go" que le saca una risita a Peter, porque ahora siente muchas cosquillas en lugares extraños. Tal vez si fuera especifico, las siente por todos lados cada vez que Wade le toca bajo el traje de Spiderman, y que tiene que ver mucho con la creación de una rutina de películas de princesas y nachos con guacamole que un adolescente de 15 no debería de hacer con uno adulto de treinta y tantos porque es éticamente incorrecto y la tía May ha comenzado a sospechar de sus salidas los fines de semanas cuando parece que el crimen también le da por descansar como si fuera un fiasco tener que aterrorizar central park un domingo cuando solo se quiere comer helado de pistache y hotdogs de carritos apostados en las esquinas.

May insiste en que tiene un flechazo, que se le nota en los ojos durante el desayuno, porque los Parker son así de transparentes en cosas como el amor y que ella tiene maestría en reconocer un enamoramiento cuando lo ve y ha despertado por años con la mirada del tío Ben como para fallar en eso. Peter no discute, porque realmente no sabe mucho de esas cosas, como sonrisas bobas y dejar a las flores sin pétalos y se limita mucho a sentir y a experimentar.

Como en ese momento en que el video de George termina y Cindy Luper comienza con las chicas solo quiere divertirse, que es una canción que cualquier Playlist que se respete debe de tener y que sirve para toda ocasión, desde pijamadas y hasta tardes de viernes recostado en camas ajenas. Wade lo toma como música de fondo para dejarle un camino de besos que le hace abrazar a "Unicornio", Wade no es bueno en eso de poner nombres a los peluches, Peter sigue pensando que en realidad nombrar _Unicornio_ a tu unicornio tiene algo de originalidad que nadie suele ver.

—Baby boy —. Wade llama, retirándose de las piernas y sentándose sobre la cama, aún tiene puesto su suéter con capucha y está en bóxer. Sus largar piernas llenas de cicatrices se miran fibrosas y trabajadas, Peter da un vistazo rápido como un polizón y luego le enfoca a él, Wade le sonríe con sus hoyuelos escondidos en las manchitas claras de su piel que parecen lunares de la vía láctea salpicándole la piel y a los que a veces juega a unir como puntos de cuaderno de colorear buscando que figura formar.

—¿Has terminado? —. Peter pregunta con voz suave, porque la música les ha bajado las defensas y las caricias a sus piernas con crema le ha quitado ese rigor raro que siempre tiene cuando va a la escuela y MJ quiere incorporarlo a grandes grupos de gente, Flash incluido, como si no hacerlo fuera una norma contra la sociabilidad que le costara caro en segundo año a como siga apartándose como si escondiera algo.

El punto real de todo ese comportamiento de chico triste y solitario es más que su fachada escondida detrás de los lentes de pasta gruesa de su padre y suéteres de pequeño asistente de oficina que May le compra cada quincena, porque por la noche usa expandes y patea a criminales con pistolas de dudosa calidad mientras deja telarañas como sello distintivo.

Wade asiente despacito, se ve ansioso, y Peter frunce el ceño, solo poquito, porque ha encontrado la posición perfecta, con sus piernas estiradas sobre las de Wade y sus brazos rodeando a Unicornio, todo suavecito y con olor a Baby vainilla comprado en Johnson y Johnson.

—Peter —. Comienza Wade con una sonrisa más marcada que hace a Peter estrechar sus ojos con un mal presentimiento —. ¿Podemos hacerlo hoy?

Wade siempre es así, piensa, pidiendo permiso, yendo con cuidado, tratándolo con delicadeza, como si temiera quebrarlo, cuando puede resistir electrochoques y levantar su peso veinte veces. Ha sobrevivido a sus malos chistes y a las chimichangas del puesto del Piochas, aunque aún no sabe si fue por su propia voluntad o la picadura de la araña que evitara que muriera por tanta ingesta de picante y guacamole en un mismo plato.

Aprieta los labios, porque Peter podría decir mil cosas, hacer una mala cara y marcharse por la pregunta que implica un cambio de escenario y no solo el consentimiento de una de esas cosas extrañas por las que los chicos en a la adolescencia se mueren por pasar, siempre a las rápidas, con porno barato y besos húmedos si se tiene novia. Peter al contrario ha sido llevado con cuidado, amaestrado casi con una adoración que nadie crearía existe dentro de un mercenario demente que le roba el Quinjet a Tony Stark.

—Con cuidado Wade —. Advierte con su voz medio estrangulada, porque el short ahora le aprieta por la ingle y la cara se siente caliente. La esconde tras Unicornio. Wade le besa la frente y Peter se ve donando su autonomía en un juego donde el _take care_ posterior y la confianza juegan un papel importante.

Wade se retira, su cuerpo echado completamente hacia atrás mientras sus brazos se estiran para abrir los cajones de la mesita de noche, el tubo de lubricante, un juego de llaves y un candado, resbalan en un pop sobre el colchón ante los ojos curiosos de Peter que rueda sobre su costado y se arrastra más cerca. Lo último en caer es una especie de jaula en espiral de metal unida a una base con tres esferas que se vuelve más pequeñas a medida que se acercan al final. Peter traga en seco, como preparándose, no por nervios sino por expectativa, porque sabe que dentro suyo hay algo oscuro y retorcido cuando su mente aprueba el reconocer a Wade no solo como un compañero contra el crimen y o el mercenario con el que no se debe de tener una pelea directa sino se quiere morir.

Sino como una figura de protección y enseñanza, que rayaría en lo ilegal si Peter lo contara fuera del apartamento.

—Baby boy —. Wade le llama palmando el nido de almohadas de Hello Kitty que ha formado. Peter se incorpora sobre sus rodillas y gatea hasta él. Grandes ojos chocolate brillantes y cabello castaño revuelto. Tiene una camiseta para niño de 12 del capitán américa que Deadpool compro en un impulso en un bazar y que le queda un poco apretada pero que le combina con los shorts deportivos y le resalta la zona donde la piel se le vuelve rosa —. Recuerda que tienes que decirme si te sientes incómodo y duele —. Wade dice conciliador, con su tono de voz un poco más duro, porque ya no hay cosas como por favor o podemos hacer tal cosa, ya ha entrado en papel y Peter no va a ser quien lo saque de él.

—Si Daddy —. Peter contesta, acomodándose entre las almohadas y abriendo sus piernas para que las manos de Wade le quiten el short y la ropa interior. Sus manos singuen suaves por la crema, y las prendas resbalan rápido y sin complicaciones. Peter comienza a pensar en cosas como cálculo de binomios cuadrados perfecto y el capítulo 6 del libro de la guerra y la paz, para que su polla baje y pueda caber en la pequeña jaula espiral.

Wade hunde sus dedos en el tubo de lubricante, y alza la pierna izquierda de Peter. Puede ver la zona de su ano a la perfección porque la semana pasada hicieron una depilación profunda y los borde rosas e irritados se ven apetitosos sus manos separan las mejillas de sus nalgas. La entrada palpita y Wade se relame los labios con sed de clavarle la lengua y chupar y chupar como un poseído perdido en el desierto encontrando el oasis de su sueño.

Su otra mano se ocupa de acariciar los brazos de Peter, para distraerle de la intromisión que el primer dedo hace sobre su entrada y teniendo especial cuidado en detenerse a la altura de los pezones cuándo se cuela por debajo de la camiseta.

—Baby boy, hoy estas más excitado —. Dice cuando ve que lo que sea que Peter esta intentado para mantener su erección a raya no está funcionando. No cuando su dedo presiona hacia arriba y grita, el pequeño bulto de nervios encajando a la perfección con la yema de su dedo.

—Daddy —. Dice estranguladamente, sus ojos entre cerrados y sus brazos aun alrededor de Unicornio —. Más despacio.

—Baby boy, recuerda que no damos órdenes a Daddy ¿cierto?

Peter asiente y luego hecha su cabeza hacia atrás cuando un segundo dedo ha entrado y puede sentir la punta de su polla presionándose contra su vientre.

—¿Qué es lo que el Baby boy no puede hacer? —. Wade pregunta con cierta satisfacción, encontrando un ritmo de embestidas acelerado que hace que el cuerpo entero de Peter se mesa en la cama.

—No…No damos órdenes a Daddy —. Peter lloriquea, con sus piernas abiertas y los calambres en su vientre, que le retuercen como una pequeña zorra en celo.

—Bien, bien. Es bueno que Baby boy lo recuerde —. Wade halaga, con sus dedos haciendo movimiento de tijeras y su índice y pulgar jalan uno de los pezones sonrosados —. Ahora, Baby boy, vamos a incrustar la primera parte. Gírate y ponte en cuatro.

Peter da un jadeo ahogado cuando los dedos salen de él y siente la palmada sobre su cadera para que ruede sobre su estómago y flexione sus piernas, se hunda de rodillas y estira sus brazos para afianzarse de la cabecera de la cama y no caer estrepitosamente. Los labios de Wade se pasean por entre sus nalgas, y profundiza un beso justo encima de donde su entrada comienza. Peter hecha la cadera hacia atrás y escucha una risita.

—Despacio, Baby boy, aún tenemos toda la tarde para jugar.

Peter quisiera contestar de mala forma, de gritarle a Wade que dejen la jaula aun lado y que por favor se lo folle. Pero eso no pasa. Porque Peter continúa siendo virgen y Deadpool no hará ningún movimiento hasta que él sea una persona legal y Tony Stark no lo pueda encarcelar por corrupción a menores, por muy consensual que toda su relación sea cada vez que Peter gimotea por tener su gran polla alojada en su interior.

El castaño deja descansar su frente sobre la cabecera mientras Wade mete ahora tres dedos y estira y comprime su ano con cuidado, la sensación de algo extraño y no tan placentero le hace replantearse las cosas, todo se va a la mierda, cuando Wade presiona contra su próstata y de pronto hay estrellas tras sus ojos y la saliva se le vuelve espesa en la boca. Hay un beso forastero al final de su columna, que va subiendo hasta convertirse en dientes detrás de su cuello. Peter grita cuando los incisivos se clavan y le traspasan, Wade saca sus dedos y el vacío y el dolor en una cosa rara que le gusta y le asusta. Su interior se ve irrumpido de nuevo cuando siente el metal frio presionándose contra su entrada, Wade pasa su brazo libre por su pecho y le mantiene quieto. Las esferas de metal le invaden con resistencia, peleando con el anillo de músculos y pasándolo bajo presión y lubricante.

Peter boquea, la lengua de Wade lamiendo la herida del cuello, la tercera esfera acomodándose por la base y el clic metálico afianzándose a su entrada, las lágrimas le resbalan por las mejillas y siente la necesidad de sacudirse al gran cuerpo que tiene encima, y caer derrotado hacia enfrente. Una mano envolviéndose alrededor de su miembro le pone la mente en blanco, dedos presionándole por encima de los testículos y palma llena de lubricante sacudiéndole la polla.

—Daddy —. Peter dice inútilmente, con la espalda recta y las manos sosteniéndole con fuerza de la cabecera.

George Michael regresa después de _Like Virgen_ de Madona y llena el espacio con el saxofón y sensualidad. Peter vibra con una risita, cuando echa un vistazo breve a la T.V, Wade comienza a tararear mientras se asegura que la primera parte del juguete esta puesta cómodamente en el interior.

—¿Duele?

Peter niega, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para obtener un beso. Sus lenguas se encuentran fuera de la boca y se enredan, la saliva se les acumula en los labios y Peter gime, ante la sacudida de pelvis de Wade contra sus nalgas. Y se mantienen así, de rodillas en la cama, apoyados entre la pared y la cabecera, besándose largamente, Peter experimenta el sabor de Dr. Popper de cereza que se le revuelve con la coca Zero y chupa sin ninguna mala intención. El brazo que pasa por su pecho le atrae más y hay algo tierno en ese gestó que le hace derretirse, con las piernas fallándoles como un venadito recién nacido, su altura está por debajo del promedio, a pesar de la picadura y las habilidades obtenidas, así que es difícil mantener su cuello echado hacia atrás para alcanzarle la boca a Wade, él parece notarlo, así que se aleja y en cambio le toma de las caderas para hacerla girar sobre sí mismo y dejar ahora su espalda apoyada contra la cabecera.

—Baby boy, ¿te vendrás para Daddy?

Wade pregunta cuando lo ha sentado correctamente sobre las almohadas y su mano se mueve hacia arriba y abajo sobre el pequeño pene de Peter que chorrea pre seminal.

—Si Daddy.

Peter cierra los ojos para concentrarse, y lloriquea cuando el movimiento se acelera, inclinándose hacia enfrente, Wade hace lo mismo para que se recargue contra su pecho y disfrute de la sensación pegajosa y caliente. Lo aparta un poco para bajar su cabeza hasta la altura del pecho y le sube la camiseta hasta la altura del rostro y le mira fijo.

—Baby boy, abre la boca —. Dice, Peter lo hace sin abrir los ojos, y la tela le llena como un bozal —. Sostenla.

Peter muerde fuerte y el gemido se ahoga contra el bulto de tela cuando siente los labios de Wade succionándole el pezón izquierdo, su mano aun masturbándole y las esferas vibrando ante sus propios movimientos.

Wade cambia hacia el pezón derecho cuando ha maltratado lo suficiente al primero para dejarlo rojo e hinchado. Sabe que Peter se quejara cuando tenga que usar el traje de Spiderman y sus tetillas se mantengan erectas por el simple roce de la tela expandes.

El solo pensamiento de Peter con sus pezones hacia arriba hace que succione con mas añico, casi como un bebé muerto de hambre y con esperanza de sacar algo más que solo sudor acumulado y esencia de Axe Aqua.

Peter abre apenas un poco sus ojos para mirar su pecho y siente el retorcijón en el bajo vientre y en los testículos. Muerde con fuerza la camiseta, pequeñas lagrimas aculándose alrededor de sus ojos. Quiere avisarle a Wade que está cerca, que se detenga, pero es imposible, cuando le suelta el pezón y ahora le lame, lentamente toda la aureola alrededor, con pequeñas protuberancias rositas de las que Peter es extremadamente sensible.

Un grito sofocado es lo que anuncia el final, porque Peter mira destellos blancos y el murmuro de Wade que habla sobre leche caliente y estar orgulloso de su pequeño Baby boy se escucha lejano.

Peter no tiene ni un segundo para reponerse cuando la boca de Wade se traslada hasta su miembro flácido lleno de semen, ha manchado el vientre de Deadpool con sus disparos intermitentes, y ahora es él mismo es que le lame el glande y el pirineo, como si estuviera limpiando el propio desastre causado a prisas y sin consideraciones.

Peter lloriquea, con la tela húmeda de saliva en su boca y su vista borrosa.

—Lo has hecho muy bien Baby boy, ahora solo falta terminar de ponerte esta pequeña cosa.

Wade se relame los labios y saca la camiseta de Peter por completo, dejándolo desnudo, exhausto y con la respiración errática, le empuja hacia un lado para que se recueste y toma la jaula espiral y el juego de llaves.

—Daddy se encargará este fin de semana de tus necesidades Baby boy. ¿Quieres que Daddy lo haga por ti, cierto?

Peter asiente, abriendo las piernas casi con pereza y sacudiéndose solo cuando el frio metal de la jaula se le enfrasca en la base del pene. El espiral le encierra el miembro flácido y escucha un clic que ya no sabe si es cosa suya o realmente está pasando. Siente un último beso por encima de su vientre y una sonrisa se le dibuja.

Hay dedos enredándose en su cabello y el roce de la nariz de Wade contra su sien, su voz de barítono colándose por su oído, como si contara un secreto.

—Te amo Peter.

Que se le derrama en la pancita como chocolate caliente y le hace querer llorar de pura felicidad.


End file.
